


噤声

by CoastCT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, pre-epilogue(Homestuck)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoastCT/pseuds/CoastCT
Relationships: Latula Pyrope/Kankri Vantas, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope
Kudos: 3





	噤声

“嘿所以我的Kankri老兄，找我有什么事吗？”

如果要说到Latula所擅长的事物，排名第一的是滑板，排名第二的是耍酷，那么排名第三的就是明知故问。

她自认为击掌才应该是第三，但别人显然都不这么觉得。

Kankri老兄找她还能有什么事？都这种时候了，还能有什么事？

她看向前方，穿着红毛衣的老兄正在树下等她。Latula很喜欢那些来自她可爱后代记忆里的树，以及上面挂着的Scalemate们。你简直找不出比这更绝妙的装饰了，Latula不知道为什么自己从来没有这样尝试过。

Kankri伸出一只手向她招了招——准确来说，不是左右摆摆手的那种招，而是举起胳臂，上臂与肩膀持平，手肘形成90度角，手腕伸得僵直，然后将拇指外的四根手指猛地屈起来又伸展开。如此，Kankri招了两下手。

Latula不确定自己准备什么时候告诉Kankri这样的招手方式很惹人生厌。

她算准时间灵活地起跳，在空中时就用手抓住滑板中间的位置，因此在她落地时正好站在Kankri面前一米左右的位置，一手轻巧地拎着滑板，一手自然地搁在腰上。

简直完美。

但是Kankri对她这一套行云流水的动作视而不见。

Latula耐心地等待着面前的人开口。她在来之前就已经做足了心理准备：说不准她在跟Cronus谈话（或者说，被Cronus谈话）时说错了什么，或者在跟Meenah插科打诨时用了不该用的词，Kankri准备就社会正义一事教育教育她。但她心里其实清楚上述原因概率极低，因为事实上，Kankri很少在这方面对她说教。她自认为与其他人在说话时遣词用句并无太大差别，Kankri却总是抓准机会表扬她，这样的现象令Latula感到哭笑不得。

“你跟别人不一样。”“你比他们都要好。”这样的话Latula从Kankri之口里听得太多了，她自己却对Kankri所赞扬的特质毫无实感。于是Kankri就更加不吝惜赞美之词，坚持认为无法察觉到自己善良之处的人才拥有真正的善良。Latula不知道怎么回应他。

听到这些话，高兴倒也是高兴的，但这些话来自Kankri，她不敢随便收下。

Latula已经准备好接受来自Kankri语言轰炸了。关于这件事，其实有一个小小的诀窍：只要提前将大脑放空，皱起眉头，眼睛朝左下方看，偶尔眨眨眼睛表示自己在思考，有时再点点头说几句赞同的话，就算是应付过去了。此举唯一的缺点就是，Kankri会表示这次与你的会谈十分愉快，并且在下一次见到你时抓着你继续讨论，耗掉你一个下午的好时光。令人佩服的是，他每一次都能完美地接上上一次的话题，仿佛对话从未中断过一样。

Latula在心里叹了口气，开始执行第一步——放空大脑。

令她吃惊的是，Kankri的声带这次似乎并没有要工作的意向，与之相反，Kankri只是轻轻地吸了口气，然后在幽蓝色的树干旁坐下，并拍了拍草地示意Latula也在他的旁边坐下。

Latula迟疑了一下，将滑板小心地靠在树干上，在Kankri旁边席地而坐。Kankri从齐脚踝的草地上拿起一本书，翻开第一页，开始读了起来。

“如果不是那件微不足道的小事，Ingoya绝无可能在遥远的未来里被赋予缄默者的称号。他残暴的本性亦无从得到压制，他们都称他为……”

“Kankri……”Latula用询问的眼光看着他，但Kankri只是摇了摇头，把右手食指和拇指捻在一起从一边嘴角滑到另一边，做出一个拉拉链的手势，然后继续读了下去。他的声音很平稳，没有什么感情，即使是读到惊险之处语气也并无起伏。

Latula起先并不明白Kankri的用意。事实上，听了很久她也仍然不明白，但Kankri似乎没有停下来的意思。他的声音虽然毫无波澜，却也十分坚定，不容任何人打断。于是Latula逐渐放松身体，背靠着身后的树干，观测起了变幻莫测的天空。如果幸运的话，她说不定能见到罕见的金黄色云彩，那种耀眼的云只有在人类小孩中那位光明英雄经过时才会出现。

她也很喜欢另一位光明玩家带来的粉红色天空，尤其是当它与金色云彩结合在一起的时候。她不好意思说自己最喜欢的不是墨镜小子的热与齿轮之地，而是那样梦幻一般的天幕——它令他感到安心。

Kankri读的故事书很一般，情节也异常老套。一位暴躁嗜血的高血男性Troll在遇到一位温柔儒雅的低血女性Troll之后，下定决心洗去自己的罪孽，抱拥美人行侠仗义的故事（这样的故事在低等血里格外受欢迎，而高等血读到时多半只会觉得可笑）。没什么好听的。

天空仍然在不断变化。Latula惊讶地发现自己竟然很享受这样难得恬静的时光，没有滑板轮子刮擦地面的声音，也没有同僚互相交谈的说话声。四周是绝对的安静，只有Kankri一成不变的读书声，听久了倒也像是不存在一般。她开始思考一些事情，关于梦境泡泡，关于悖论宇宙，关于他们必须要打败的那个反派，最后才是Kankri。作为一个意念玩家，最后一个命题对她来说本该是最容易解开的简单题目，她却发现自己弄不懂Kankri的想法。她只能猜测个八九不离十，却永远猜不透。她猜想Kankri此举是想跟她度过一段独处的时光，期间什么都不用做，只要是他们两人独处就行了。一个话题，即使对于Kankri来说也很快就会结束了，自然无法给予Latula留下的充足理由；而读一个故事却能花很久很久。她明白Kankri大约为了满足自己这小小的奢望，才想出了这样一个办法；同时为了控制自己不说出令人讨厌的话语，才会除了读书外一言不发。

Latula在Kankri平淡的声音里捱不住困意，阖上眼睛睡着了。

死者无梦。她醒来后依靠自己分辨不出时间过了多久，而时间这个概念在梦境泡泡里似乎也并不重要，但Kankri手里的书却可以给她提供一个参考标准——书页几乎已经翻到了尽头。她朝书页上的内容看去，发现Kankri马上就要读到尾声了。

“Latula！！！”远处有人叫她。

她这时才发现惊醒自己的声音的来源。Mituna正挥着手朝她踉踉跄跄地跑过来，中途还跌了一跤。

她猛地站了起来，连忙上前去问Mituna发生了什么，同时注意到Kankri已经停止了阅读，用没有瞳孔的眼睛看着他俩。

“Meenah……说……要幽灵大军集合……赶紧……去……”Mituna撑着膝盖，上气不接下气地告诉Latula。Latula点点头，拾起了滑板，扶住Mituna准备离开。她走出几步，又内疚地停了下来。

Mituna似乎完全没有注意到任何异样。他问Latula怎么了，她回答说没事，就问问Kankri要不要一起来。

她回头看了Kankri一眼，正好看见Kankri转过头去用书遮住了脸。一滴和树叶同样颜色的泪珠从他的脸颊上滑落下来。


End file.
